Top tips
At the start you'll need to search and find some clothes. patience is really important. In the first few cities the radiation will be inexistent or low, but as you travel around it will get higher Radiation is usually found in towns or Radioactive Forest, radioactive Wasteland (darker than normal wasteland) and Radioactive Swamp (red) Experience completing quests and winning fights earn exp. at the bottom of your screen are some tabs, Character: tells the health, perks, pets and packages (from other players in online mode) you have health is really important. Green is "ok," be careful orange is be wary, but you are getting better Red is you are in trouble and need to read what to do (and do it or die.) You'll need to stop and wait often Get food that doesn't kill you, boil the water Travel Build a bike, then a bike and cart then the motorbike. Don't bother with the motorized cart unless you need the skills points. I can build a GAZ 24 but i haven't done that because at level 10 mechanics I can get a diesel vehicle. After a while you'll find that building camps around cities is a good way to loot. When you are playing always have the following items handy. MUST be in your inventory. Medicines: sterile bandages, healing salve and bryocarm (this will save you when your health is under 10) Weapons. something with few action points but does loads of damage (grenades,hand made dynamite cans, molotovs) Food and water Tool set and crowbar Axe and knife to butcher ''' '''some kind of anti radiation medicine: honey, pickled vegetables,, red wine,apple cordial, dandilions,detox potion,tratodonite,chlorcystamine, moonshine or even just water. A tin! yes or a saucepan. I've died because I couldn't boil the bandages, or I couldn't heat the food, or make the detox potion, etc! Always have it. In town play: look for a bandit base. it can be a house, an old building site or old military base or like a save point outside a town. here you can stay and not get zapped by radiation (you may get zapped by vandals and bandits:)) and so you can stop to think here. be careful if you want to attack. You'll need iron armour at least. Highway armour may be ok for the lower level things, but bigger bases = bigger problems. In big towns, wait till the map loads. after a while you'll use a save point as a base and "milk" the hinterland. Once everything has been looted, stock what you don't need and MOVE. use a bike to collect fuel. Log where you've looted cos you won't go need to back unless for quest purposes. Log where you stashed stuff in case you do need to go back. Loot is unique for all. Hoarding. In the beginning and mid game you'll be tempted to hoard everything, and its not so easy to decide what to carry around, as you start on foot, and you'll probably work up to a barrow, bike, bike plus barrow,= cart, motorized cart, motorbike and then a car. Once you need petrol, you need petrol! calculate how far you CAN go! ( Or be prepared to die) Stash stuff somewhere (maybe in a dugout/safe point) if you build a dugout then suddenly your camp becomes a house, and you can build lots! You cant build some things without having built other things first, so calculate what you'll need. I find that once I decide to build a camp, often I've looted all the cities in the local radius just to build the things I want, and then have to move to a new place and start again. Surviving. Treat the things you can. If you can, try to get back to a camp where stuff is stashed. Injuries and diseases are really dangerous You can avoid many diseases, but some are inevitable(food poisoning!) even if you are careful. don't drink the toxic water (i did this by mistake and oh boy!) Wasteland gives whitemans foot and strawberries, these will keep you alive. Whitemans foot = 3 health, strawberry 1 and cranberry 1 Forest gives mushrooms and nightshade (ingredients) Coast gives cranberries and toxic water to filter build a camp close to water, trees,wasteland as you'll need firewood,plants from all. rest and sleep if you can. fishing : a waste of time. Cooking don't die cos you couldn't be bothered to heat up stuff. I always salt meat or stew it. some foods give bonus: choose them! Battles As you travel you'll be attacked by things: Rats= easy unless you have no clothes. in the beginning I died from rats. wolves/lynxes medium- hard bandits = medium - very hard Bears= very hard Boars= very hard Bees = even harder than that ( with different bees being even harder still) look at the health if you have to attack, and the armor. Do you have enough weapons to kill them, or is it just wiser to escape. I always try to escape. Be wary if you get hurt. Often I wander around to try to find stuff to help me heal and find my health running really low, only to be attacked again. you will die like this. In a battle it is possible to die outright if you go in with low health. after a battle, save. Save before (yes, that is stupid, I know, but save often) You may think "Cool I have a revolver" but later you'll think that its a piece of junk as you just nuked them with the AK 74 or the rpk-74 or whatever. When you go into a fight think about the armor part too. Highway armor is a game minimum! YOU CANT WANDER ROUND IN BASIC CLOTHES for too long. Repair yes, you'll need to repair stuff often. Spend time doing it! dissemble cars, bike, motorbikes. Blacksmith the tools,pans etc. Burn the coal. Build your 'mini' empire. gas masks,needles, threads, tape, spare parts and glue , oil etc all come in handy; Watch the number of times you can use a thing, cos you'll find it hard when it breaks, eg HACKSAW non rusted hacksaws are needed for the toolbench, you'll get one as a log in gift, so DON'T LOSE OR BREAK IT Quests some quest will have you wandering around the map. choose wisely. tread the info on about quests I've given this bit up! Towns Big towns = big opportunities/big problems Small towns it depends! Category:Guides